Eyebrows
by LyckyDycky
Summary: Someone were to get their eyebrow stuck in a chair... what would happen if it was Gilbert who found them? (human AU) (Implied ScotPru)


Someone were to get their eyebrow stuck in a chair. (human AU)

* * *

Alistair Kirkland: I got my elbow stuck in the chair again brb omg 7:18 PM

Arthur Kirkland: (Pffft- xDDD) 7:18 PM

Gilbert❤Beilschmidt: again really? pfft) 7:18 PM

Eiríkur Steilsson That One Guy I read elbow as eyebrow omfg

* * *

**Eyebrows **

You heard of people getting their elbow stuck in a chair often, they would slip and it would be pinned by the chair onto the desk. Or maybe they just fell off and their elbow managed to get under the chair, which either situation, isn't fun to be in. Don't get me started on when… ah, off track not awesome.

A lot of things get stuck by a chair, gum, paper, pencils, etc… but never did anyone, no one, expected an eyebrow getting stuck in a chair. But.. this was Alistair eyebrow's, big as catipillars but not as big as Arthur Kirklands.

Few people expected Arthur's eyebrows to be in some sticky situations but not really of Alistair's. It all started when Alistair was chewing some gum, playing on the computer…

The British man, (i am to be called Scottish ye gobshite!) was doing his usual thing when he was bored and had free time, going on the computer, watching some random popular TV shows and trolling around his brother's documents. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth, strawberry banana, not his favourite flavour, but it was decent.

After a few hours of randomly surfing the web, his eyes started to drop down. Alistair tried his best to keep up, not wanting to sleep before the special for Doctor Who came on. "..." The Scottish started to nod off, head slowly moving from the upright position down closer to the chair and gum threatening to fall out of his mouth. "Not gun..a… sleep.. m.. st-aying.. up.. zz.." He mumbled before falling off his chair and still asleep.

A few hours later, Gilbert felt like going over to Alistair's house. They lived only a few blocks away from each other which made it easy for the Prussian to come over. Gilbert looked in his pockets, 'where are those keys.." Gilbert grumbled, searching all over his jacket until he found it in his right pocket. "Kesese! Got it!" He unlocked the door and ran to Alistair's room. "Kesese~ ALISTAIR"

"WHAT?"Alistair's eyes shot open and he tried to move until he realized something on his head wasn't letting him. All he was seeing was the ground, wait what? Wasn't he sitting on a chair not laying on it?

Gilbert opened the door, seeing quite the sight. "Oh.. mein.. p-pfft.. gott!" He laughed loudly, Gilbird chirping behind him. Pointing at the Scottish man, Gilbert leaned on the wall, unable to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alistair growled, wanting to get out of the 'sticky' situation of his head stuck on the arm of the chair. Gum was stuck on his (large) eyebrows and attached onto the chair. "Help me Gil!"

"Oh gott.. never did i think.." Gilbert quickly pulled out his phone, taking pictures of the moment and sending it to his computer, just in case Alistair got his phone and tried to delete the pictures. "I'm not really sure if the awesomeness should help you now.."

"GILBERT." He screamed, wanting to get out of the 'sticky' situation as soon as possible. "I…" He grumbled, "Will do whatever you want.. just help!"Alistair looked at the time, just 20 more minutes until it starts, he needed to get on the TV soon.

"Alright Alright.." The Prussian rolled his eyes, walking closer to Alistair. "Damn.. how did you get into this?" He asked, sitting down, staring at him. "This is.. very interesting." He poked the gum.

"I have no idea.." He mumbled, looking down at the ground face turning into an interesting shade of red as Gilbert poked around. "I attempted to get out of this…." Alistair blushed even more, "It got it worse.."

"Oh gott.." Gilbert did his best to hold back in a loud bark of laughter at the Scottish man's face, but it was so hard to with the expression and predicament to was in. "It got all your eyebrow hairs!" He gasped for air when finishing looking at the sticky spot.

"..." Alistair stayed quiet.

Getting up, Gilbert walked to the bathroom, fully knowing where Alistair placed the razor and shaving cream. "Kesese~" He sang loudly and almost frolicked back into the room. "This is the only way mein liebe!" He pretended to look pained and hesitant, which he almost did make is passable if it wasn't for the twitching of the lips and glimmering eyes.

"NO! DON'T!" But it was too late, Gilbert tore a piece of his shirt to make makeshift ropes and tied Alistair's hands back and legs together so he wouldn't hit him in retaliation.

"Ich liebe dich~" He snickered, "And as much as I love you, I just can't pass this up!" Gilbert uncapped the can of 'forest' scented, as the can said, shaving cream and sprayed it on the eyebrows. "Close your eyes~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And Alistair's poor, loud, afraid voice could be heard blocks away.


End file.
